Bintang jatuh
by MiMeNyan
Summary: Apa kau pernah memohon pada bintang jatuh?/Tahukah kamu bahwa bintang jatuh sebenarnya adalah iblis atau sebangsanya yang akan dikirim ke neraka?/"Semoga ada seseorang yang bisa membuat keluargaku kembali utuh,"/Cahaya itu menyelimutinya/"Siapa kamu?"/ RnR please :)


Wanita berambut pirang itu memeluk kaki sang suami dengan erat, menahannya agar ia tidak meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Namun Jiraiya-sang suami-menendangnya dengan kasar, tidak peduli dengan istrinya yang akan terluka.

"Jiraiya, jangan pergi.."

Suara yang biasanya terdengar melengking kini serak, mata beriris madunya menatap Jiraiya dengan memelas, berharap pria itu mengerti dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain. Tsunade terduduk dengan tidak berdaya, tangannya yang putih kini terhiasi noda merah akibat terbentur meja. Wajahnya yang biasanya ceria kini penuh air mata. "Jiraiya.." Nama itu kembali terucap.

Jiraiya mendecih, dengan langkah angkuh ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah kecilnya. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang kini hanya bisa menangis ditemani sang anak yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Bintang Jatuh by Iwahashi Hani**

**.**

**.**

**NaruSaku slight SasuSaku**

**Warning : typo, abal, AU, OOC, alur kecepetan, kependekan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu terduduk diam di tepi sungai, tangannya memeluk erat kedua kakinya yang terlipat di depan dada. Ia menghela nafas berat kala otaknya terus memutarkan rekaman peristiwa yang baru saja ia lewati.

Bayangan hitam putih itu berputar di benaknya, membuatnya pening dan segera merebahkan dirinya di atas rerumputan yang dingin.

Masih segar diingatannya saat melihat sang ibu meraung dalam kamarnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, andai ayahnya tidak meninggalkan keluarganya dan lebih memilih wanita kaya yang merupakan rekan kerjanya, ibunya pasti tidak akan begini.

Mata emerald itu menutup perlahan, membiarkan semilir angin malam menerpa wajahnya dan memainkan anak rambut pinknya.

"Semua lelaki memang sama saja," gumamnya pelan. Permata hijau emerald itu masih ditutupi kelopak matanya, enggan menunjukkan pesonanya. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum miris sebelum isakan mulai terdengar dari mulutnya. Liquid bening itu muncul di sela kelopak matanya, berusaha meloloskan diri dari mata indahnya.

Sakura masih menatapnya bingung. "Ka-kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan kikuk. Baiklah, baru saja sebuah cahaya muncul di depan matanya dan kini ada seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan kumis di pipinya yang meringis kesakitan karena terkena tendangan kaki jenjangnya. Ini sungguh membingungkan.

Pemuda itu mendengus kecil, "Aku Naruto Namikaze, iblis tingkat kedua dari Akademi Iblis yang ada tepat di atas kota ini."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya bingung saat mendengar hal yang tidak lazim, iblis tingkat kedua? "Kau bercanda ya? Mana ada iblis yang menampakkan dirinya pada manusia?" tanyanya. Tangan kanannya menarik telinga Naruto hingga lelaki itu berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau pasti pencuri, iya kan?"

Naruto meringis kesakitan, "Aku bukan pencuri! Aku ini iblis yang akan segera memasuki neraka jika saja-" ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Sakura menatapnya horror, "Jika apa?"

"Jika saja kau tidak memohon agar ada seseorang yang membuat keluargamu kembali utuh, Nona Merah Muda."

Emerald itu membulat. Pemuda ini tahu permohonannya?

"I-ini bohong, kan? Aku memohon pada bintang jatuh, tapi kenapa malah iblis yang muncul?" tanya Sakura, tangan kanannya menuding Naruto yang notabene mengaku sebagai iblis tingkat dua.

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya pada mulutnya, menahan isak tangis bodohnya. Dalam hati ia mencibir dirinya sendiri, bukankah kau sudah sering melihat ibumu yang menyedihkan itu meraung karena menanggung rasa rindunya pada ayahmu, Sakura?

Lagi, air mata yang susah payah ia bendung kembali tumpah saat membayangkan sang ibu tengah berteriak di tengah malam seperti ini.

Emerald berlinangan air mata itu menatap sayu pada langit yang kelam tanpa bintang. Mata itu sedikit menyipit kala melihat sebuah bintang tengah meluncur dari rasinya dan pergi entah ke mana-bintang jatuh.

Sakura mengatupkan kedua matanya, "Semoga ada seseorang yang bisa membuat keluargaku kembali utuh," ia memanjatkan doa dengan desisannya.

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya. Untuk pertama kalinya malam ini, ia merasakan ketenangan hanya karena memohon pada bintang jatuh. Sangat kekanakan memang, tapi harus ia akui, hanya hal ini yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang.

Sakura beranjak dari rerumputan, berniat kembali ke rumah. Ia sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu ibunya dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada wanita yang melahirkannya itu hingga-CLIIIINGGGG-sebuah cahaya bersinar dengan sangat terang di hadapannya dan membuat Sakura menggunakan lengannya untuk menghalangi sinar itu masuk ke dalam mata emeraldnya.

Perlahan, cahaya itu pudar dan kembali menjadi gelap gulita. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, tadi itu cahaya apa?

PUK!-sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya terlonjak dan segera membalikkan tubuhnya dengan sebuah tendangan yang keras. BRUKK!-sosok berambut jabrik itu terjatuh akibat tendangan gadis bernama lengkap Sakura Haruno itu.

Pemuda itu meringis kecil, "Kamu jahat banget sih," ia mengelus lututnya yang memerah karena terantuk batu yang ada di sela rerumputan.

Naruto berdecak, harusnya ia sudah sampai di neraka dan sedang menerima pelatihan agar bisa menjadi iblis tingkat tiga, tapi kenapa ia harus menghadapi cewek cerewet berjidat lebar ini? "Asal kau tahu ya Nona, bintang jatuh itu adalah wujud kami-para iblis atau pun jin-yang akan pergi ke neraka untuk alasan tertentu. Kau mengerti?" jelasnya penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Gadis musim semi itu kini menatap Naruto dengan intens, seolah ia akan memakan lelaki-ralat, iblis-itu dengan tatapannya.

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya salah tingkah, "Ada apa?"

Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tuan Iblis, bisakah kau membuat keluargaku kembali utuh seperti permohonanku?"

GLEK!-Naruto meneguk liurnya dengan berat. Nampaknya ia memang harus membantu gadis ini. Ia mengangguk pelan, "Mu-mungkin bisa," jawabnya gugup. Pasalnya, gadis itu kini makin semangat menatapnya. "Tapi, waktuku di bumi hanya tujuh hari, Nona Merah Muda."

Gadis bermata emerald itu mengangguk antusias, "Tujuh hari saja sudah cukup," Tangan pucat gadis itu terulur untuk menarik lengan Naruto. "Kau harus melihat ibuku, Tuan Iblis,"

Naruto terus mengikuti langkah kaki gadis itu, tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang saat melihat mereka berdua-lebih tepatnya melihat Sakura-karena orang awam seperti mereka hanya mampu melihat sosok Sakura yang menggenggam angin di belakang tubuhnya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Ingin sekali iblis itu memberitahu Sakura bahwa hanya gadis itu yang dapat melihatnya, namun Naruto meruntuhkan niatnya. Lagipula Naruto bingung harus bicara apa dengan Sakura-karena ia tahu, jika Sakura berbicara dengannya, orang lain hanya akan melihat gadis itu berbicara sendiri.

Bisa-bisa Naruto dibunuh oleh Sakura karena menanggung malu yang sangat besar-meski Naruto tidak yakin manusia seperti Sakura dapat membunuhnya.

Tangan mungil itu terus menarik lengan kecokelatannya menuju sebuah kompleks yang sepi hingga langkah keduanya terhenti di depan rumah sederhana yang tampak lebih kecil dari rumah di sekitarnya.

"Selamat datang di rumahku, Tuan-"

"Panggil Naruto saja, Sakura-chan,"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan kembali menarik lengan iblis bermata sebiru langit itu, "Ibuku sangat cantik loh Naruto, kau pasti akan kaget melihat-" belum sempat kalimat Sakura rampung, suara raungan sang ibu sudah membuatnya berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

PRANG!-suara pecahan benda itu membuat Naruto segera berlari mengejar Sakura. Ia berhenti di depan pintu itu saat melihat wanita paruh baya yang mirip dengan Sakura tengah memberontak dalam dekapan anaknya yang menahan pergerakannya untuk mengambil pecahan cermin yang baru saja ia pecahkan.

"Ibu, jangan begini, bu.. Masih ada Sakura di samping ibu.." lengan ringkih itu terus mendekap ibunya, berharap dapat meringankan beban sang ibu yang terus memikirkan sang ayah yang entah di mana.

Naruto memegang dadanya, mengingat sosok sang ibu yang kini tinggal di atas awan untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia iblis dan manusia. Naruto bersyukur, setidaknya ibunya bernasib lebih beruntung dari ibu Sakura karena Kushina Namikaze-ibu Naruto-tidak menderita keterbelakangan mental karena ayahnya mati saat perang iblis terjadi beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut, bibir mungilnya menorehkan senyum nanar dan hanya disambut dengan anggukan Naruto kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendekat pada sepasang ibu dan anak itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding, masih menunggu Sakura yang menjaga ibunya. Mata aquamarinenya terus tertuju pada sosok bersurai merah muda yang mengopres sang ibunda. "Sakura-chan, memang ayahmu ke mana?" suara sopran itu mengganggu kesunyian kamar yang berdominasi warna putih gading ini.

Sakura menggenggam tangan ibunya yang kini tertidur di ranjangnya, kemudian menyesapi wangi tangan ringkih itu. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur ke pipi putihnya.

"Ayahku-"

TING TONG! TING TONG!-dentingan bel membuat Sakura menghentikan ucapannya. Ia beranjak menuju pintu kamar ibunya, "Jaga ibuku sampai aku kembali," gumamnya pelan.

Kedua kaki pucatnya melangkah menuju pintu yang akan mengantarnya menuju teras rumah, tempat sang tamu menunggunya untuk membukakan pintu. Ia menggeser pelan pintunya dan mendapati sesosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tengah berdiri membelakanginya.

Mata emerald itu sedikit membulat sebelum-BRAAKK!-ia segera membanting pintu rumahnya agar pemuda itu tidak dapat memasuki rumahnya. "Pergi sana, dasar menyebalkan!"

Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamar, mengecek keadaan yang terjadi di luar. Namun yang ia temukan hanya Sakura yang tengah mengunci pintu utama rumahnya.

Samar, dapat Naruto dengar suara permohonan agar Sakura membuka pintu rumahnya. Iblis berambut jabrik itu terus memperhatikan Sakura. Mata birunya menyipit kala melihat seberkas air mata mulai memenuhi kelopak mata gadis itu.

Sebenarnya, siapa 'tamu' yang berada di luar sana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tsuzuku**

**Hai semua. Kembali lagi dengan Iwahashi Hani. **

**Hani bikin fanfic ini setelah temen sebangku Hani bilang, "Hani, kamu tau nggak? Katanya bintang jatuh itu adalah jin yang mencuri kabar dari Allah dan dia akan pergi ke bumi dengan bintang itu," Tapi Hani merubahnya menjadi iblis yang akan pergi ke neraka untuk tujuan tertentu.**

**Nggak jelas ya? Maaf yah.**

**Ah, apakah ada typo? Jika ada, Hani minta maaf ya! O3O**

**Akhir kata, Review Please!**

**KEEP or DELETE? O3O**


End file.
